


盛宴3

by 987654321



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987654321/pseuds/987654321
Kudos: 13





	盛宴3

抱着柔软的omega滚到床上的时候，江厌离还有些懵。

魏无羡在这方面经验异常的丰富，他知晓如何巧妙的勾起alpha的情欲，江厌离被他压在床上，深陷绵弹无际的蓝色被子里，魏无羡在她的牛仔裤上蹭了两蹭，鲜红的舌尖舔过草莓冻一样润泽唇瓣，留下一层薄薄的水渍。

江厌离掴住他的腰让他动弹不得，一个翻身把魏无羡压在身子下面，一口叼住遐想已久的唇瓣。

对于omega的形容词一向都是“娇弱柔软” “不胜凉风般的柔弱”，而江厌离若不是亲身体验，也不会相信omega会这么的……拟合alpha的粗暴。

简直就好像，你可以把他揉捏成任何适合自己的形状，无论如何蹂躏，他都会慢慢随着你适应任何你喜欢的模样。

“小姐姐这么猴急啊……哈哈哈……啊呀！”魏无羡眼里噙着笑意。

这样急性子的也不是第一次见了，只可惜，魏无羡练就的一身好本事只使出了冰山一角。

江厌离生涩的揉捏他的双腿之间，在那凸起的部位轻重缓急的移动，魏无羡一边喘着气，一边扒开自己的衣服，柔软的右脚去蹭江厌离的胯下，将她蹭起一个鼓包。

魏无羡满意的眯起眼，似乎是觉得自己的眼光还不错。  
江厌离扯掉自己的腰带，把裤子扔到一边，白色的吊带内裤上撑起一个顶端糜湿的帐篷，粉色的茎身被包裹在里面，和白色的内裤相应出一种纯洁的色情。

魏无羡有些口干舌燥，他笑着用食指从那根东西底部往上一滑，满意的看到江厌离身子一僵:“小姐姐看着那么温柔娴静，怎么下面这个东西长得如此生猛呀？真是道貌岸然。”

江厌离看着身下这个不知死活的诱人媚o，眯了眯眼，粗暴的扯开他的衣服，黑色的扣子崩了一床，魏无羡愣了一下，嗤笑出声。

樱桃奶尖随着身子的颤抖摇摆，江厌离捏住眼皮子下的一颗，将另一颗放进嘴里吮吸，魏无羡把手插进她的头发里，微微挺胸:“重一点……啊嗯……对……”

omega黑色的裤子被急躁的alpha凶猛的扯掉，江厌离按住他的腘窝往前压，让omega微微抬起一对被弹性内裤包裹的浑圆臀瓣。

双腿之间被水液泅的颜色较深的地方湿淋淋黏糊糊，散发着好闻的信息素清香，江厌离没忍住，低头咬了一口，瞬时满口生津。

魏无羡在头顶喘息了一声。

江厌离含着满嘴甜液，松开对魏无羡的限制，凑上前去撬开魏无羡的牙关将嘴里的惺甜渡了进去，食指隔着一层薄内裤揉按那处散发馨香的柔软小口。

内裤布料极其的柔软，食指进入狭窄的入口的同时，带着指尖的布料在肉壁上摩擦，魏无羡加紧双腿:“不行……啊……不……唔……”

内裤和肉穴相比还是过于粗糙，这种不同于指奸的触感带来的是微微的痛感和相伴而生的麻痒，魏无羡慢慢的紧紧嘬住那根手指，随着江厌离的动作扭腰摆臀，嘴里放肆的喘息着指挥她的动作，丝毫不收敛的把自己的浪荡叫给她听:“啊嗯……重……那里……那里……唔哼……”

“姐姐的手指……真好吃……啊哈嗯……”  
食指弃了外面一层内裤，带着中指长驱直入，贴着柔软的内壁按压摸索，魏无羡晓得她在找什么，喘着气指挥她:“深一些……再往里……啊～对是那儿……啊啊啊……”

灵活的手指在湿热紧致的穴里抽插伸展，时而对着那个点重重一按，刺激的身下人弓紧身子浪叫，时而轻轻的扣按那处，看着他浑身颤抖一脸痴态。魏无羡的下身早已水光淋漓，被子也湿了一大摊痕迹，他的身体好像有一汪泉眼，水多的怎么也流不完。

江厌离玩够了他的身子，直接抬起他的右腿，扶着自己狰狞的巨物，将omega湿淋淋的内裤剥开，用顶部在入口的花瓣上戳刺，怒涨的龟头碾压过蜜豆，激得魏无羡一阵颤栗。

魏无羡软软的睨她，在江厌离稍稍挤进一点头部的时候，花穴猛然施力狠狠地夹住她，夹的江厌离一个闷哼。

“姐姐，进来呀……”魏无羡勾起嘴角，“干进我的生殖腔，把它射的满满的，操坏我，把我操得合不上腿……”

江厌离听着他说的话，红了眼，捏住他的脚腕将他的右腿拉的笔直，纤腰一挺，粗长的性器直直的捅了进去。  
魏无羡尖叫一声，前面精致的男性器官崩泄出白浊，身体里被玩弄的空虚感终于被满足，甬道内壁被撑开，火辣辣的烧着，又痛又爽利。

江厌离在他身体里快速的运动，按着他的双腿，顶着生殖腔狠狠地撞击，柔软的腔口很快不堪攻击弱弱的张开来，又痛苦又欢愉的把那粗大的头部吃了进去。

生殖腔娇嫩无比，充满着神经而异常敏感，稍稍一动就足以让魏无羡爽到哭，江厌离丝毫不怜惜的在腔内横冲直撞，快感一层层的冲上魏无羡的神识，他无力的抱紧了江厌离，嗓子已经叫的喑哑，但依旧在尽职尽责的表达着主人被干的有多么爽。

江厌离寻着omega柔软的乳捏了上去，留下青紫指痕，魏无羡软软的闷哼，白面馒头似的屁股被撞的发红，粉红色的嫩肉紧紧吸附着她粗长的性器，因快速的摩擦被操成了深红，两个人的交合处一片水光，伴着撞击发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。

“唔啊……姐姐……啊……不行了……我……咦嗯……啊啊……”

魏无羡拽着床单的手指骨节发白，整个人被快感蒸成娇艳的粉红色，他浑身颤抖，肉壁紧紧绞着体内粗硬的性器，江厌离爽的头皮发麻，就着这股吸力最后冲撞了几十下，射进了身下人的生殖腔里。

“呜……要被干死了……姐姐……姐姐饶了我吧……啊啊太多了……姐姐……”

魏无羡眼角粉红，泪水止不住落进发里，他糯糯的抱怨，声音还夹杂着高潮的余韵:“姐姐你的东西好多，我感觉好涨啊。”

江厌离没有搭话，只是把他拥进怀里，温柔的吻去他的泪水。

魏无羡对于事后温存十分受用，他缓过劲来，把脸埋进江厌离白嫩的胸里，撒娇一样的蹭来蹭去。

“别闹。”江厌离嘴上这么说，手却划到他的腰上揉捏了几把，果不其然看到魏无羡颤了颤，一双粹了星子的眼睛一眨不眨的看向他。

“姐姐，你的胸好软，”魏无羡笑着道，一脸的促狭，“或许，你听过乳交?”

江厌离呼吸一滞，下意识看向他的胸。

“太小。”

魏无羡嘴角一抽，恶狠狠的捏住她的:“那算了！”一翻身，垮上她的身体，肥嫩的臀瓣夹住她半硬的性器，两只手拢起她的乳，和自己的胸相贴，坏笑着抬眼看着她，上下蹭动。

两个人发硬的乳粒随着魏无羡的动作时不时碰到，魏无羡哼哼，按着即将暴起的江厌离，臀部擦着江厌离狰狞的性器:“我来。”

魏无羡直起柔软的腰，扶着江厌离的物什，盯着江厌离的眼睛，舔着嘴角坐了下去。

“哈啊……姐姐……你要把我撑坏了……”这个姿势进的极深，魏无羡撑着江厌离的小腹上下移动扭腰摆臀，肉窍吸裹蠕动，淫液不要钱似的将江厌离胯下浸的湿漉光亮，床单湿了一片。

魏无羡越动越快，绵软的双乳激荡出阵阵乳波，整个人娇媚的不像话，江厌离再也忍不住，扶住魏无羡的腰坐起来，硬烫的性器毫不留情的蹭过娇人儿的敏感点，魏无羡尖叫一声，脚背绷直，射到了江厌离和自己的胸上。

江厌离身下动作不停，打桩机似的动着腰，埋头吃起魏无羡身上的精液，柔韧灵活的舌头绕着乳房舔舐一遍，叼起发硬的粉粒吮吸，雪白的牙齿啃咬诱人的乳晕，魏无羡按住她的头，要她再重些，爽的津液眼泪糊了一脸。

“姐姐……你好棒……啊……我都……都要被你插坏了……呜……啊啊……”

魏无羡很久没进行过这么尽兴的性爱，他只记得自己在失去意识的时候，身上的女人还没有停下土匪一样的掠夺，像是要做死他似的。

或许这个人可以做自己的长期炮友。

魏无羡迷迷糊糊的想。


End file.
